


Steve's revenge

by sp12122015



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp12122015/pseuds/sp12122015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a hard thing to do. It's also really hard when you love one of those people. Rated t cause I am paranoid. Also can be found on Fanfiction.net. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's revenge

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

I sadly still don't own any of these characters but I am working on it. Please r&r, let me know If I should continue. And a big thanks to MysticFantasy for sparking the idea for this story.

* * *

Steve was different. Yeah he was an avenger, yeah he was captain america. So what the life and morals Steve Rogers had were so different than the lifestyle of all the other avengers. Steve was often called captain Purity by Tony. Tony was "a playboy" according to himself. He was the wild child of the group. Clint made fun of Steve's way of acting around girls. Steve usually blushed and started to stammer when it came to talking about women. Bruce was kind and considerate but tony had a huge Influence over him. Bruce for the most part just laughed at the other jokes about Steve. Thor wasn't really ever around but when he was he was the brother Steve never really had. Thor never really laughed, sometimes he did.

then there were the girls that lived in the tower. Pepper who was with Tony. Pepper usually smacked Tony for making fun of Steve but she was only there about 50% of the time. Betty was there all the time but considering Bruce never really made jokes Betty didn't do anything. There was Jane sometimes but usually not because Thor was rarely there. Thor didn't say much therefore he was rarely hit. Then there was Natasha. She hit Clint and Tony when ever they tried to make fun of Steve. She didn't make fun of him though. All the girls never actually made fun of Steve. It was the opposite. They all respected Steve, in their eyes whether they were ever going to admit it or not Steve was the perfect person to date. According to their scattered conversations Steve was well built, tall, strong, respective and an overall gentleman.

Steve may have been clueless in this time period but that didn't mean that he couldn't pull pranks or get revenge. He finally had it, he as done with being made fun of.

* * *

One day while all them where together except for Steve they started talking. They where comparing the boys in a few different categories. The boys were able to present their cases to get good reviews. The categories were how much of a gentleman they were, how good looking they were, how nice they were with other people.

Tony started 1st after losing the number guessing game. He started his story and then the judges wrote down their scores. Then Bruce went, then Thor, then Clint. The girls judging were to some extent biased. It was Natasha, Pepper, Jane and Betty. They also said that they would be judging Steve even though he wasn't there. In the end the results weren't settling with the guys. Out of thirty Steve got a perfect score and no one was close enough to tie. The Guys were angry. When the guys found out that payback began to soar in them. Ready to jump they all had a silent agreement get Steve.

Steve was gagged and drug into the family room where Steve was tied up. The girls came back from lunch when they saw Steve tied up and on the floor. The girls quickly ran over to him. Natasha pulled the rag out of Steve's mouth. Pepper and Jane helped rolled him over. "What happened Steve?" Natasha questioned as she knelt next to him. "The guys tied me saying that I did something wrong." "They say what?" "Something about me getting a perfect score." "Oh my god, Steve we are so sorry we were teasing the guys and decided to enter you in the contest. You won and they must of got upset." "Well that sounds just about right." "We will teach them a lesson Steve don't worry." Pepper said. Then all the girls apologized to Steve just as the guys walked in.

Seeing Natasha and all the girls next to each other made the guys quickly come over and help Steve. They the started arguing. In the mean time Steve had gotten up while still trying to get his balance. The watched him and asked if he was ok. "Don't worry I will be fine, just watch out for my pay back."

* * *

The girls and guys continued arguing when the girls finally said "you need to say sorry to Steve." Nat said with daggers in her eyes. "Ok fine but what about you it's all of your fault." "We already did, now go." Planning revenge was harder than you would think. Steve knew that to get back at everyone he would have learn to be modern and maybe even give up a few of his morals. He knew what he was going to do exactly. Day one was for the guys and day two/part two was for the girls. Steve was in the kitchen when the all the guys slowly came in. They were all ready for a good breakfast. Steve put out cereal, bacon, and milk. Slowly they began to eat when everyone grabbed there stomachs. They felt so sick. The ran to the elevator when Steve said "don't ever underestimate me, and hope that food poison don't do to much damage." They all grunted then got in the elevator hoping they good make it to the bathroom soon. (A/n really close to mysticfantsy's story and I didn't mean for it to sound like plagiarism. sorry)

* * *

Now it was time for the girls. If they thought he was the hottest of all the guys in the group then that's what they would get. Jane was first. He made her breakfast in bed. When he brought it to her he wasn't wearing a shirt. So when she looked at him she kinda lost it. Throughout the day he didn't ware a shirt either, he only had one jeans and socks. Pepper was next, he treated her likes queen and made sure she knew how well defined he really was. Then Betty, she suffered the same fate as Jane. Last but not least was Natasha. Steve was sure she was the mastermind so she was going to get it hard. Steve was sure that she liked him a little more than in a friendship way.

* * *

He made her breakfast in bed. When he went he went in without a shirt on. He woke he gently and kissed her hand. Steve noticed that she couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. They also had a short conversation about the mission they were suppose to go on soon. Then when he was working out in the gym, he had on shorts and sneakers but no shirt. Then Natasha walked in. She was a little stunned. Steve walked over and greeted her and then they went to start to train together. Then they were fighting in the rink when she flipped him. It was purposeful so she would be on top of him trying to pin him down. She quickly got up and left the gym when she realized what he was doing. Latter on when they were all in the family area again watching t.v. He walked in without a shirt on. He sat next to Natasha. She was staring at him all of the girls were. He just smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong. In the middle of the program Steve put his arm around Natasha. Since they were all alone on the couch together she had her feet up. The warmth radiating from him only made her want to snuggle into his chest. So she did just that. When the movie was over they walked out and that's when she cornered Steve. She backed him into a corner and started asking the questions "What are you doing Steve?" "Nothing other Than some payback." "What do you mean?" "If you girls think I am that hot then let's just see how you act without my shirt on the whole day." " Every girl is in love with your abs. The others told me what you were doing, so I took it at first but why have you done this the longest to me?" "Cause u were either the mastermind or you like me in more than a friendship way."


End file.
